In the manufacture of large flat and thin objects, the objects often need to be conveyed from one location to another. For example, the objects may be transported from a workstation where a manufacturing process is performed, to another workstation where a different manufacturing process or inspection process is performed. In some such processes, it is necessary to restrict contact with the object to those regions of the object (e.g., typically margins that are adjacent to the edges) that are not intended to perform a critical function in the final product. Therefore, a contactless support surface may be utilized to support the object
Examples of industries in which large thin and flat objects are produced include the manufacture of thin glass or polymer substrates for use in flat panel displays. Contact with such substrates during manufacture or inspection may be limited to regions, sometimes referred to as exclusion zones, that are located at the edges of the substrate. When incorporated into the final product (e.g., the display screen), the exclusion zones may serve a primarily mechanical function (e.g., holding the thin plate in place) rather than serving as a substrate for electronic components or connections or serving another function that requires contactless handling.